Felicia's New Man
by csinycastle85
Summary: Title says it all.
1. Chance Meeting, Getting Together and Hea

**Disclaimer:** I do not own GH characters in this story; ABC does, but absolutely loves Felicia and the Scorpios.

Chase's last name, Sky is derived from DWTS' Makism's last name, Chmerkov**sk**i**y**

I modeled Chase after Sean Kanan and all the male pro dancers from DWTS, this includes Makism Chmerkovisky

An important note: I did not mean to vilify Mac or make him look bad.

Story starts late 2008

Felicia's New Man

Chance Meeting, Getting together and healing

Felicia had reached the lowest point in her life. Georgie was dead, Maxie was estranged from her and acting distant and cold. And Mac? Well things are really over with him. She had caught him in bed with a new cadet in the PCPD. She went to Jake's and decided to get a few drinks. She sat there drinking and blabbing to whoever would listen and after awhile became really drunk not realizing her life was about to change.

Meanwhile at the other side of the bar, Chase Sky was sitting around while his buddy, Paolo was tongue and tongue with his newest girl, Alissa. Paolo had convinced Chase to go to the bar with him in order for Chase to get over Christiana, his ex-dance partner and ex-girlfriend, who had left him high and dry.

Suddenly Felicia's and Chase's eyes met and sparks instantly flew.

_She is one of the most beautiful women here, _paused Chase,_ I never thought I would find anyone as beautiful as Christiana but have I found her? Blonde hair, blue eyes, and absolutely stunning. She seems a bit tipsy maybe I should go and help her._

Meanwhile back at Felicia's table, Felicia thought to herself, _who is that handsome guy over there looking at me? Hmm, tall, dirty blonde hair, blue eyes, and a rippling six pack showing through his muscle shirt, tall not to mention a gorgeous smile, oh my god he's coming over here. _Felicia began to panic.

As Chase walked away from Paolo without Paolo realizing, he made his way over to the good-looking woman as Felicia tried to walk over to the guy. It wasn't long before Felicia fell over and passed out and Chase caught her just in time.

I think it would be best if I take her to my place, and let her sleep it over, I mean Paolo won't notice.

After paying for his and all of Felicia's drinks he carried her to his car and drove home.

The next morning Felicia woke up to the smell of coffee, feeling all groggy.

"Wait, where am I? What happened?"

"Good morning sleepy head, you had quite a night last night, here have some coffee."

Felicia a bit startled but realized what happened. The gorgeous guy had helped her out.

"I am Chase Marques Sky by the way, what is your name?"

Felicia was silent. She was with one of the worlds #1 Latin and Ballroom dancer, no wonder she was attracted to him instantly.

"I am Felicia Jones, thank you for helping me last night."

Felicia tried to stand up but was almost fell over.

"Whoa there you need to take it easy, you had a little too much too drink last night, luckily I was there."

Now Felicia was red in the face.

"I really should be going."

"No, not until you are steady on your feet and tell me what is bothering you, I know that there is something on your mind that is if you want to share."

Felicia thought to herself, who else does she have to share with? Robin? Sure but she is busy with her own life now with Patrick and their daughter Anna.

Suddenly Felicia broke down without warning.

Chase feeling sorry went over and gave Felicia a hug.

"Do you want to talk about it?"

With tears streaking down her face and sobbing uncontrollably Felicia said, "The life I

know is over. My younger daughter Georgie, is dead, my older daughter, Maxie, abhors me, and the man I thought was the love of my life, well I caught him cheating on me not long after he promised we would stay together."

_Wow, thought Chase, There is a lot going on, maybe I should be there for Felicia._

"I know how it feels to be cheated on. You may have heard of my ex-dancing partner,

Christiana. Well she was my girlfriend as well, but she dumped me for someone else. I am here if you need me."

Felicia thought _Wow, what a gentleman, and after what he has gone through, this guy is incredible._

Over the next few months Chase was there for Felicia. Before long Felicia moved in with Chase and got to know him better. As it turns out Chase was born and raised just outside of PC but went to the private schools and his family kept a low profile. He is half Swedish and half Brazilian. Felicia thought to herself, _no wonder Chase is so good-looking_. Chase began dancing at the age of five when his mom introduced him to the art of dancing and he was instantly hooked. He had performed in various competitions while in school but went professional soon after graduating valedictorian at his private high school. When not competing he comes back to PC and teaches classes at a local dance studio.

Usually he came back with Christiana but this time he came back broken hearted because Christiana unexpectedly left him for someone else and it was right when he was about to propose to her.

As many months went by, Felicia, not only became Chase's love interest but dance partner and surprisingly she was a natural at learning the dances and the routines quickly as she filled in the last few competitions before he was set to retire. Soon the two of them were ranked #1 nationally and internationally.

One day after a competition in Italy, in which they received first place, they went on a moonlight gondola ride in Venice and during this date their relationship changed. Felicia wore a Short Brocade Boat Neck Dress with wrap over her shoulders and a diamond pendant, while Chase was wearing a starched shirt and simple and chic vest, looking as handsome as ever.

As the time went on the gondolier quietly sang operatic pieces, Chase presented Felicia with diamond earrings and a dozen red roses and whispered quietly in her ears the words "I love you Felicia" which almost melted her.

Several more months went by and Chase continued to court Felicia and support her with undying love and gifts and chocolates too.


	2. Meeting the Family and the Surprise

Felicia's New Man

Meeting the family and the surprise of a lifetime

One day Chase knew it was time to introduce Felicia to his family.

Chase called his parents and his mom answered the phone.

"Hi Mãe."

"Oh Chase sweetie, I heard what happened to you and Christiana. You know I never did like that girl one bit. How are you holding up?"

"I am doing great, I have moved on from Christiana. Mom I have met someone else and she has helped me heal in more ways than one. Mom I am falling for her and I think she

is falling for me too."

"What is her name?"

"Felicia."

"Felicia," repeated Marta. She thought to herself _I already like this girl and I have not even met her._

"Then why don't you bring her over for dinner we would love to meet her."

"Great, are Mormor and Avó going to be there?"

"You want them to meet Felicia right?"

"Yeah, I do, do you think they will approve?"

"I am sure they will, you know that. You are their first born grandson and they would want what is best for you. I will give them a call and have them come."

Chase's parents, Mikael and Marta Sky who were in their mid 50's were people who would encourage their kids to do what interests them. Even though Mikael had come from a well to do family and had a strict socialist uprising in Sweden, Mikael had become a liberal as has Marta who was raised a strict Catholic in Brazil. However, they were able to keep Chase and his younger siblings Adrian Carlo and Carolina Kolina in line.

Chase's paternal grandmother, Carina, was born and raised in Stockholm and only came to the U.S. after the passing of Mikael's dad. Mikael was born in Stockholm to relatively wealthy parents. He completed his undergraduate degree in Stockholm and got his Masters in São Paulo. Mikael was her only child and son and almost spoiled him rotten despite her strictness. As for Chase's maternal grandmother, Rosa was born in Curitiba, grew up in the U.S. but attended college in São Paulo and wound up having Marta there. Marta was Rosa's only child as well but Rosa grew up in more modest circumstances.

The night Felicia was to meet Chase's family had come.

"Are you ready to meet my family?"

"Yes I am," replied Felicia, with that she and Chase smooched.

When they arrived at the Sky's residence, with his left arm around Felicia, Chase gently knocked on the door and went in.

"Mãe? Pappa? We are here."

Marta and Mikael went over to greet their eldest son and his girlfriend.

"Welcome to our home Felicia," said Mikael gave Felicia a warm hug.

As the family got to know Felicia better, it was apparent Chase's whole family absolutely adored Felicia.

Marta had Chase follow her to the kitchen to have a private chat with him.

"So Mom what do you think of Felicia?"

"She is a very nice girl I agree with you, but she doesn't seem a bit old for you?"

"I know that she may seem a bit old for me but the truth is that I love very much and I remember that you taught me that love is all that matters."

"You are right my son. So how did you two meet?"

"Well as you know I had just being dumped by Christiana and Paolo coaxed me into going to the bar to meet someone new, I was hesitant at first but then I thought that it would not hurt, and I was glad at I did. So anyway I was sitting around and Paolo was being his usual self making out his sudden new girlfriend, you know how it is with him, and then I saw Felicia. She was all by herself, completely sullen. As it turns out she had found out that the guy she was having an on-again, off-again relationship, had cheated on her and so she dumped him and by then she was in so much pain over the breakup and how her life was turning had become horrendous that she decided to drink her troubles away and got really drunk. Before I realized I was up and helping Felicia. I was there when she needed me and now we are so happy together."

"That is great honey I am so happy for you."

Chase then said something that took Marta by surprise.

"Mãe I am ready to make a commitment and ask Felicia to marry me."

"Son, isn't that quite sudden?"

"Well yeah but I really do love her."

"I think we should have your dad know about this too and see what he thinks."

It wasn't before long that Mikael heard the story and both Marta and Mikael gave their consent. Marta then went into the living to chat with Felicia a bit more while Chase and Mikael talked a bit more.

"Son, Felicia seems like the perfect woman for you, even though there is an age

difference between you two I think that she is a better match for you than Christiana was. You have made the right choice in asking Felicia to marry you. I do need to ask you one thing."

"Yes Pappa?"

"Do her parents or any of other family or friends know about this relationship?"

"Well Felicia was raised by her grandmother who is now being cared for by a private health care facility out of state, she has not talked to her ex for sometime but is still close with her ex-niece-in-law, Robin Scorpio-Drake and Robin's husband Patrick, and her one of her other friends Bobbie Spencer."

"I take it then that she would need some to give her away?"

"Would you if she asked you to?"

"Most certainly, it feels as if she is already a part of this family."

Chase was glad that his family approved of Felicia.

As the evening progressed Chase's grandmothers had also given their approval.

At the end of the night, Felicia and Chase went back to his place, Felicia warm and comfortable in Chase's arms.

"I really enjoyed getting to know your family, they were so hospitable. I had a lot of fun tonight."

"I am glad, and you know they approved of you and have accepted you as a part of the family. They think that you are better than Christiana."

Felicia was surprised at this revelation. Her life was just getting better and better.

However, Felicia had no idea what was about to happen next.

By mid way through the competition season they were completely unstoppable and had become the couple to beat.

After their last competition on Valentine's Day 2009, Chase gracefully made one last bow to a standing ovation and thus retired from competitive dancing. As they left the Centro Cultural Banco do Brasil that warm mid-afternoon, Chase pulled Felicia in close and whispered, "Tonight our lives will change."

Felicia began to wonder, _why is Chase being so mysterious all of a sudden?_ She was about to find out.

"Chase what is going on?"

"It is a surprise my sweet love, a surprise you will never forget. First we need to go back to the hotel to change and get ready."

Without another word, Chase led Felicia out to the limo and told the driver where to go As they got to the hotel and their rooms, Chase said to Felicia, "Go and get ready for our unforgettable night. I will be getting ready and waiting in the lobby," said Chase as he kissed Felicia on the lips.

Ever more curious about what is going on Felicia went into her room and got ready.

There in her room she saw a clover green strapless satin A-Line w/ beaded bodice cascade front, it was absolutely breathtaking and it fit her so well. Felicia thought to herself, _Chase has gotten more to know me better than I know myself_. Felicia got ready and went downstairs, and there was Chase as handsome as ever in an elegant black tux with same color tie, clover green holding a mixed bouquet of roses and orchids.

Felicia and Chase then went back to the limo and this time the driver already knew where to go.

"Where are we going now?"

"You will soon find out, my love."

After awhile they arrived at the Santos Dumont Airport, Chase led Felicia out of the limo and there awaiting them was a small jet.

"Uh Chase?"

"If you are wondering, my mom had a family friend who owed her a favor and when my mom asked he obliged and loaned us his private jet."

"Ok I really want to know where we are going now."

"You will find out soon enough and if I tell the surprise will be ruined."

During their flight, Felicia and Chase had an intimate dinner and desert.

Within a half hour they landed at Foz do Iguaçu International Airport and were whisked away by another limo, by this time Felicia's curiosity was really piqued.

When they reached their final destination, the entrance to Iguaçu Falls, Chase put a blindfold on Felicia, led her out of the limo and slowly and gently led her to the location of the big surprise. For Felicia Valentine's Day 2009 was going to be a day she would not soon forget.

_Felicia has no idea what is about to happen_, thought Chase.

Soon after arriving at the place close to where he was going pop the question, Chase took the blindfold off of Felicia. When she saw the scenery, she was awestruck. Chase had brought her to one of the largest and the most beautiful waterfalls, Iguaçu Falls. When she was young she could only have dreamed of ever visiting, and her dream became a reality. The place was also beautifully decorated. Chase quickly gave Felicia an explanation.

"My mom and sister were just here decorating for us and had just left before we arrived."

Felicia was speechless. But what was going on? she wondered.

For awhile Felicia and Chase sat around and fed each other chocolate covered strawberries while enjoying the magnificent scenery.

Before 8 pm Chase knew it was time to do the one thing he never thought he ever do again, propose.

"Felicia, are you ready for your biggest surprise?"

"Another surprise? You have been surprising me all night."

"Okay close your hands, give me your hands and trust me this will be all worth while."

Felicia looked a bit puzzled but took Chase's word for it, closed her eyes. Chase led her to a small podium close the edge of the waterfall and then prepared to sweep Felicia off her feet. Chase then got down one knee and said, "Okay you can open your eyes now."

Felicia opened her eyes and let out a gasp, Chase had gotten down on one knee.

"Felicia, my sweetheart, I love you.The night I saw you I was heartbroken not knowing if my heart would ever mend or that I would love again. Then I met you and got to know you. That was when I realized I have found the one I meant to be with and that is you. I am me again and I never thought that would ever happen. Felicia, my whole family adores you and I care deeply about you. If you answer my next question positively you will forever make me the happiest man."

Chase still down one knee, presented with a 1.14 carat radiant diamond set in 14k white-gold ring, "Felicia Jones, will you do the honor in becoming my wife, will you marry me?"

Felicia choked up at first then joyfully responded, "Yes, Chase Marques Sky I will marry you and I love you with all my heart."

Chase still on one knee, got the ring from the box, slid it slow on to Felicia's finger got up and they kissed for the longest time. The night was absolutely perfect and it was not long before Felicia and Chase were back in Rio and spending the night together in the luxurious couples' suite.

When they first arrived back, they both changed into something more comfortable and then Chase put on the Righteous Brother's "Unchained Melody" and they slow danced to the song while Chase held Felicia in his arms.

As they were dancing, Felicia thought this song was perfect.

"Hey Chase, I was thinking this song could be...", before Felicia could even finish her sentence, Chase replied, "...our song at our reception."

Felicia was not astounded that Chase could finish her sentence, they were really meant to be together.

It was not long before the two of them were asleep wrapped in each other's arms.


	3. The Announcement and the Preparations

Felicia's New Man

The Announcement and the Preparation

The day after the magical night Felicia and Chase went home to break the good news and start planning the wedding. Felicia had been keeping in touch with Robin, Patrick, and Bobbie about her relationship with Chase but not Mac because she still was not speaking to him for what he did. It was now time to break the news of the engagement to them.

Chase at this time have a formed a friendship especially Patrick.

Felicia called Robin at her apartment and was able to reach her.

"Robin I was wondering if you, Patrick, little Anna can join me and Chase for dinner at the Metro Court hotel, Saturday night at 7:30pm? We have some good news to tell you."

"Okay I will let Patrick know about the dinner plans. We will see you then. If you do not mind me asking who else is going to be there?"

"Bobbie."

"Ok, great see you and Chase on Saturday."

"Oh before you go," said Felicia, "does Mac know about all this?"

"No. After you told me that you were with Chase now, I have chosen not to tell him. Unless you want me to"

"No, no not yet, I know the exact time to let him know."

After talking to Robin Felicia called Bobbie and told her what she told Robin and asked the same question.

"Ok I will see you Saturday at 7:30pm and no I have not told Mac, I think you should be the one to tell him at the right time or when you are really ready to tell him."

Saturday night came by in a flash. By this time Chase's family, and his friend Paolo had found out about the engagement and Chase had asked his brother to be his best man and Paolo to be one of two groomsmen, and Felicia asked Chase's sister to be one of two bridesmaids. It was also there that Felicia asked Mikael to give her away and Mikael happily obliged.

On their way to the hotel for the group dinner, Chase asked Felicia discussed a few of the details.

"How are you going to ask to be the other bridesmaid, the maid or matron of honor, and the flower girl?"

Felicia looked adoringly into Chase's eyes and said, "Well for the first two answers to your questions, the other bridesmaid would be Bobbie, as for the matron of honor I am going to ask Robin. For flower girl I was thinking of Robin and Patrick's little girl Anna. I just realized that you still need to find a second groomsman, who are you going to ask?"

"When I know I will let you know ok?"

"Good with me."

"Chase?"

"Yes my love?"

Felicia loved the way Chase said that.

"I was thinking of a small and intimate wedding, with just a few of our closest family and of course most of my friends are in the wedding party or will be soon. Is that ok with

you?"

"Yeah sure, great idea, there are only two other people I would love to have be their besides my parents, my maternal grandmother, Rosa, and paternal grandmother, Carina."

"That would be perfect."

"Since our wedding is going to be small and intimate, think we can have it sooner?"

"Yes we most certainly can."

"Have a date in mind?"

"June 17?"

"That should be no problem with mom and sister helping."

"Not to mention Bobbie and Robin too."

During dinner Felicia made the announcement that caught Bobbie off her guard.

"Chase and I are getting married!"

Bobbie who sat next to Felicia whispered, "Isn't this a bit soon?"

"Well I know it maybe soon, but it feels right, you know?"

"Yeah I sure do. Oh Felicia I know that you and Chase will be so happy together."

Felicia had Bobbie and Robin who was holding Anna, to follow her to a quieter place to

ask to be a part of her big day.

"Robin I have known you since you were a little girl and now you are a mother to a beautiful little girl. I would like you and little Anna to be a part of the wedding party as the matron of honor and flower girl."

Robin caught by surprise went over and gave Felicia a hug and said, "Felicia, my daughter and I would be honored to stand with you on your big day, isn't that right Anna?"

Anna replied in a teeny tiny cutesy voice, "Yes."

Felicia then turned to Bobbie.

"Bobbie I have known you for so long you have been like a twin sister to me. We have been in many wedding parties together. I would like you to be the bridesmaid at my wedding."

"Oh Felicia, you know I would do anything for you and I would be honored to stand with you when you marry Chase."

Felicia hugged Robin, little Anna, and Bobbie after they all accepted the invites, knowing she had the best friends ever.

By the time Felicia and Chase were back to Chase's place. The love birds were floating on air.

"Sweetheart," said Chase in between kisses, "I have asked Patrick to be the other groomsmen, if that is ok with you."

"It is more than ok, it is perfect. Our plans are really starting to come together already."

Following the announcement, planning kicked into high gear and registered for they would need. Felicia in the meantime was calm and not at all fazed by all that needed to be done.

By late May all preparations were in place, the reservation for where they were going to hold a small reception where in place, the dresses were all fitted and ready and needless to say all looked beautiful but when Felicia came out wearing her bridal gown she was the most gorgeous of all.

When Carolina saw Felicia she said, "Wow, when my brother sees you in that dress he is so, uh what is that word, going to be completely at a loss for words."

Robin turned to Carolina, "I think the word you were looking for is speechless," said Robin.

Robin then turned to Felicia and said, "Felicia you will really knock Chase dead, you are now even more beautiful then before."

Felicia was brought to tears and went over to give Robin a hug without wrinkling her gown. After the wedding party left the shop with their garment bags, Felicia and Robin along with little Anna decided to hang out for a bit. Robin then noticed something was bothering Felicia.

"Felicia, you okay?"

"Yes...no not really."

"Is there something you want to talk about?"

"Yes."

"Ok we can go to Kelly's Diner and talk about it."

Felicia, Robin, and little Anna all went to Kelly's where Robin got little Anna some chocolate milk and then Robin and Felicia talked.

"Okay what is on your mind?"

"Well ever since I asked you, little Anna, and Bobbie to be in bridal party, I have been having this empty feeling, I have wanted to invite your parents and Tiffany and Sean but the thing is I have not talked to them in awhile so they do not know what is going on. I have talked to Chase and he said I should tell them but then again he will support me in whatever I decide"

"Ok you need to take a deep breath, calm down and let me handle it. Besides it is getting close to your wedding, you need to relax."

"Thanks Robin I knew I can count on you," said Felicia hugging Robin.

Right then little Anna says, "All done."

"Wow, you are a big girl now!" exclaimed both Felicia and Robin.

A few days later while Robin and Felicia went shopping for the wedding gift Felicia was to giver Chase, Robin told Felicia what she was able to find out.

"Ok Felicia, I have talked to Sean and Tiffany, they are thrilled that you are getting married but are a bit shocked by the circumstances, but the offer nothing but their love and support, and I told them exactly where to go if they can make it. As for my parents, Sean will try to locate them and let them know as well. So we will just have to wait and see."

"Thank you Robin, so much, you are an extraordinary matron of honor, I would know not what to do without you."

"Yeah, no problem."

"I will let Chase know that we may have four extra guests."

The next day was the day before the happy couple and their guests were supposed to leave from Stockholm for a week of final preparations, Felicia and Chase had a picnic with champagne. As their days of the single, unmarried life winded down, they decided it was time they exchanged their wedding gifts.

"Here is to us and the many years ahead of us," said Chase

"To us," replied Felicia clinking glasses with Chase.

Chase handed Felicia her present and said, "I knew I had to get this for you when I saw it, it literally reminded me of you."

Felicia took off the bow on the box and opened it and was amazed. Chase had given her a crystal bracelet and it was breathtaking. Felicia then pulled Chase for a kiss.

"Thank you my sweetheart this is absolutely magnificent. Now it is my turn. When I saw these I know it would be perfect for you."

Chase opened the small box he was surprised.

"Felicia these sterling silver rectangular cufflinks are very rare and very hard to come by.

How did you manage to get them?"

"Well Robin and I were just browsing at the jewelry department at Wyndoms and then these caught my eye, the guy behind the counter that told me that these were the last ones

for the year."

"These are phenomenal, I have also dreamed of owning a pair of these, but my timing was never right."

This time Chase pulled Felicia into a big long kiss and snuggled for a bit afterwards before heading home.

That night after a candlelit dinner, Felicia and Chase went to bed early for they had to fly out early the next morning to Stockholm.

"This is it, this time next week we will be man and wife, I am so excited."

"Me too," said Felicia she then added, "Chase, I talked to Robin and we agreed on that we would the four friends I told you about should come."

"And?"

"Well Robin she said she would call Sean and Tiffany to let them know. She then told me that Sean would try to get a hold of Robert and Anna and let them know where to go if they do come. So now it looks we possibly have four more guests coming."

"Ok, I am glad that you decided to invite your friends, I mean from what I have heard that all five of you were really close."

"We were, Sean was like a dad to me," said Felicia, but sensing the worry in Chase's face Felicia, added, "But do not worry I am still planning on having your dad be the one to give me away."

Before long Felicia and Chase had fallen asleep in each others arms.

The next morning all members of the wedding party and the guests left for Stockholm for a few days of sightseeing and for the wedding preparation.

Before Robin left, she left a note at the Scorpio's mailbox for Mac to read. As Mac got home from the PCPD he took in the mail and saw the note in his name. He opened and read it.

_June 10, 2009_

_Mac,_

_What you did to me after we got back together was cruel and I am not sure I can forgive you for that but I still love you as a friend and I do want to thank you for years you have given me as a friend and lover. However, as you are reading I am getting ready to exchanging vows in a private location with the love of my life. Also after the wedding I will be relocating. I will be in touch though through Robin._

_Thank you for all the years you had been there for me,_

_Your Friend and former lover,_

_Felicia_

After reading Felicia's letter, Mac broke down.

Two days before the wedding both Felicia and Chase had their ladies and guy's day out respectively as Carina showed the ladies around the Stockholm. At dinner that night both

Felicia and Chase received many useful gifts.

The rehearsal dinner went on as planned and everyone knew what they were supposed to do.


	4. The Big Day, the Surprise Visit

Felicia's New Man

The Big Day, the Surprise Visit and the Finale

June 17; the day of the wedding came and the final preparations were made as time drew close as they were to become man and wife.

Right before Felicia put on her gown, it was time and getting to their places, it was time for the traditions.

Before that Felicia give a little speech.

"Before we begin I just want to thank every one of you for being so supportive and accommodating. It is too bad my grandmother Maria could not be here today."

Robin then said, "That was lovely, but now before we head over to the altar, we need to go time honored traditions."

Marta walked over to Felicia and present with a brown with gold trim box.

Felicia opened the box and gasped.

"Felicia," Marta began while quickly glancing over at Rosa, "my mother gave me this necklace that had been passed down from 7 generations on my wedding and now I am giving it to you from me and my mother, as you marry Chase, " Marta paused and then continued, I am so glad you are now a part of the family."

"Thank you," said Felicia as she gave Marta and Rosa each a big hug.

"Felicia," began Bobbie, "I have known you for a long time and yet I was not sure what to get you but when I saw this I knew I had to get it for you."

Bobbie handed Felicia a small rectangular box, Felicia opened it and was amazed. It was a silver charm bracelet with the first letter of hers and Chase's names intertwined.

"It is beautiful, Bobbie, and thank you for always being there for me."

Felicia and Bobbie hugged. Felicia was so glad to have such a wonderful lifelong friend.

Carolina was next.

"Felicia, I have had this lucky ribbon since middle school and it has brought me a lot of luck, I am loaning it to you for your bouquet and would like to know that I have accepted you as my sister when I first met you the night you and Chase came to visit."

Felicia was moved by Carolina said that she realized, she was actually going to have a little sister

Robin and little Anna were left.

"My daughter and I would like to give you the most important thing of all."

Robin had her daughter go over the Felicia and give her the medium rectangular box.

Felicia opened it and in it was a blue satin garter.

At this point Felicia did not know what to say except she had everyone come together in a group hug.

Mikael, Paolo and Patrick then came to escort Marta, Rosa, and Carina to their designated seat.

After that Robin said to little Anna, "Go with Carolina ok? Mommy will be right there. You remember what to do right?"

Little Anna smiled and nodded as she held Carolina's hand and walked with out with Carolina.

Robin stayed behind as Robin helped Felicia into her gown and put on her veil.

"Felicia, you look absolutely stunning, Chase is the luckiest guy alive."

Felicia then went to the restroom to apply lipstick there as knock on the door.

"Who could that be?" said Robin to herself.

She went to open the door and was surprised. Her parents along with Tiffany and Sean had showed up.

Robin gives all four a big hug and whispered to them, "Okay come in and find a place to sit, I will go and get Felicia, she is going to so happy to see you here."

Robin went to get Felicia. Robin then said to Felicia, "I have a surprise for you. But you have close your eyes and don't worry I guide you to your surprise."

Felicia looking a bit puzzled closed her eyes and Robin led her back to main waiting room.

"You look beautiful, Princess."

Right then Felicia knew who it was, she opened her eyes and saw Anna, Robert, Tiffany and

Sean all smiling at her. Her friends had come it made her happy!

"Oh I am so glad you guys can make!" exclaimed Felicia as she hugged each of them

Tiffany responded, "You know we would not miss it for the world!"

Anna said to Felicia as she hugged her, "I just cannot believe Mac cheated on you, now this is the price he is going to pay!"

Robert gave Felicia a kiss and added, "I mean what on earth was he thinking?"

Sean then added, "Chase seems like a good guy I talked with him for a bit when we arrived. I am very happy for the both of you!"

They group chatted for a bit then there was a knock on the door, "Is the bride-to-be ride to walk down the aisle and marry my son?" asked Mikael

Felicia responded, "Yes!"

Felicia then said, "Well this is it!"

After Anna, Robert, Tiffany and Sean left to take their seats, Robin hugged Felicia and left to take her place. Felicia did one final look over picked up her bouquet and went out the door and went with Mikael who was wearing a one-button notch lapel with clover vest and tie with Black/Gold Stud & Cufflink Set and Black Round-Toe Shoe to take their places behind Robin.

At the altar right before the ceremony began were their closest family and friends at St. Peter and St. Sigfrid's Church. Chase, who was not at all nervous, was wearing a simple yet chic a 3 Five-Button Peak Lapel with Clover vest and tie. His best man, Adrian was wearing a Double-Breasted Notch Lapel with clover vest and tie and Black/Gold Stud & Cufflink Set and Black round-toe shoe Paolo and Patrick were wearing matching Double-Breasted Shawl Lapel with clover vest and tie, and all had and black/gold stud & cufflinks and black round-toe shoe. Then the processional music began to play, and the bridal party began the procession. First came the bridesmaids who were each wearing a clover-colored gown. Bobbie wore a halter satin ball gown. Carolina donned a long strapless satin A-line dress with sweetheart neckline. Then came little Anna who was wearing an embroidered white flower girl dress. Finally Robin, wore a strapless satin A-line with cascading back. All members of the bridal party were gorgeous. However, the one who will be the most beautiful was none other than Chase's bride, and soon to be wife, Felicia. As Felicia walked down the aisle with Mikael escorting her, Chase felt that all words that left. Felicia wore a White strapless taffeta side drape with metallic beaded lace bodice and trumpet skirt and sweep train. She seemed more like an angel floating on a cloud than a bride walking down the aisle. When Felicia and Mikael reached the front of the altar, the minister and Chase walked down, and the minister asked, "Who gives this bride away to this man standing here beside me?"

"I do," said Mikael.

Mikael flipped open the veil kissed Felicia on both cheeks, closed it and gave Chase a firm handshake and Mikael gave Felicia's hand to Chase.

The day that Chase and Felicia have dreamed of arrived. Chase faced Felicia, and Felicia faced Chase.

The minister began the service talking in accented English.

"Dearly beloved we are gathered here today in the joining of Chase Marques Sky and Felicia Jones in holy matrimony. Let us pray. Dear Heavenly Father, we ask you for your blessing on the union of these two people. We pray that their life is long and happy, and this union is fruitful. In name of the father, of the son, and of the Holy Ghost Amen."

The minister then said, "Now Chase and Felicia have each their own vows to each other, Chase, go ahead."

Chase gently squeezed Alexis' hand and began.

"Felicia, when I first entered that bar the night I met you I never knew I was going to meet the real love of my life especially after getting dumped suddenly. I promise you Felicia that I will always be there for you, to love you and support you for all of time."

Chase turned around and got the ring from Adrian and said as he slid the ring on Felicia's finger, "and with this ring, I thee wed."

By this time the tears were already flowing without restraint.

Felicia then said her vows.

"Chase, after my breakup from Mac my life was in shambles. I never thought I was going to ever heal but I did and it was because I met you and got to know you and I promise that I will always be there for you no matter what happens."

Felicia turned around and got the ring from Robin and said as she slid the ring on Chase's finger, "and with this ring, I thee wed."

The minister then continued.

"Do you Chase Marques Sky take Felicia Jones to be your lawful wedded wife, to love honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better for worse and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

"I do."

"Do you Felicia Jones take Chase Marques Sky to be your lawful wedded husband, to love honor, and cherish, in sickness and in health, for better for worse and to forsake all others until death do you part?"

"I do."

"With their love for each other clearly shown and with the powers vested in me, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Chase, you may kiss your bride."

Felicia and Chase as Chase flipped opened the veil and the two locked lip and kissed.

Chase and Felicia then led the recessional out of the church and the happy couple got on the carriage that was waiting to take them to their reception.

The reception was held at the families summer home at the outskirts of Stockholm, the guests were chatting about how beautiful the ceremony was when Robin asked for everyone's attention.

"Excuse me, I would like to make a toast to the blissful newlyweds. Chase and Felicia, I never thought that the two of you would compliment each other so well. Chase, Felicia is like a second mother to me and she deserves all the best and you have been the most supportive person during your relationship, I want to wish you two all the best. You guys deserve the world. May you live happily for many, many years to come, to Chase and Felicia!"

"Chase and Felicia," repeated the guests.

"Now the best man would like to say a few words."

Adrian cleared his throat, "Felicia you have made my brother very happy, the happiest I have seen him in a long time. You guys really belong together. I am so happy for you two. To Chase and Felicia!"

To Chase and Felicia," said the crowd.

Robin then said, "It is time for Chase and Felicia to dance together for the first time as husband and wife."

Chase and Felicia made their way to the dancing floor, and they danced to DJ Sammy's song the Righteous Brother's "Unchained Melody".

After some dancing, it was time to throw the garter and bouquet. Chase gently slid the garter of off Felicia's right leg and, with his muscular arm, flung it to the back of the room and Paolo caught the garter. When Felicia threw the bouquet, Carolina caught the bouquet. The celebration continued with more dancing and chatting. Then it was time to cut the cake. The guests gathered around the cake, a three-tiered chocolate truffle cake with the lucky couple figurines under an array of roses and a bell. Once everyone was there, Felicia and Chase cut the cake smeared some cream from their cake on to each other's noses. As the clock struck 11 pm, Chase and Felicia left the reception at the ballroom and went upstairs to the master bedroom. There they danced slowly to Barry White's "Can't Get Enough of Your Love, Baby" while gazing into each other's eyes, and before long Alexis got into a cozy yet breathtaking teddy, and the two made love for the first time as husband and wife.


End file.
